


I'm doing well enough I guess, considering everything's a mess

by eucacrypto



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hamilton References, Other, SARAI LIVESSSS, chat fic, cursing i guess?, idk whats happening and idc, send help im tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eucacrypto/pseuds/eucacrypto
Summary: random chat fic. the google doc is 37 pgs long lmaothis is just for fun, ill post whenever i write morethe first chapter is way too long compared to the others
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Fareeda/Opeli (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I'm doing well enough I guess, considering everything's a mess

**Author's Note:**

> usernames:  
> amaya is battalionblue  
> gren is gingerinarmor  
> soren is bestcrownguard  
> opeli is whitecloak  
> corvus is guywithachain  
> kazi is finguistics  
> tiadrin is dragonguard1  
> lain is dragonguard2  
> ethari is tinker  
> runaan is braidsword  
> sarai is queenofkatolis

gingerinarmor created a chat  
gingerinarmor added battalionblue, guywithachain, dragonguard1, dragonguard2, tinker, whitecloak, finguistics, bestcrownguard, and braidsword to the chat  
11:00 AM Friday  
gingerinarmor: hi ppls

dragonguard1: u have summoned me

battalionblue: should we add janai?

gingerinarmor: actually i wanted to talk abt her

battalionblue: ???

gingerinarmor: u should ask her out

battalionblue: no

guywithachain: i agree with gren

tinker: i second the motion

guywithachain: all who ship amaya and janai say ay

tinker: ay

bestcrownguard: ay

braidsword: ay. bye ppls

braidsword left the chat

dragonguard1: yes i ship you two amaya dont deny it u like her

battalionblue: fine

battalionblue: i do like her, i mean who wouldnt, shes really cute and shes nice too, and i think she might like me back

battalionblue: but shes super tsundere and might not even be gay??? idk but im waiting until a good time to tell her

dragonguard1: aww thats so sweet

gingerinarmor: now that we have a love confession its time to put my plan into action

whitecloak: gren, dont pressure amaya

finguistics: idk whats going on, im just studying

gingerinarmor: kazi u dont need to study, ur gonna ace all ur exams

finguistics: ^////^

dragonguard2: ok now i ship u and kazi

battalionblue: agreed

finguistics: asdfghjkl;

gingerinarmor: ASDFGHJKL;

guywithachain: hahahahhahhaaaahahhahah

gingerinarmor: SHUT IT CORVUS

finguistics: i think you pressed the caps key

gingerinarmor: i know

gingerinarmor: u have distracted me for long enough

gingerinarmor: time to begin my EVIL PLOT

battalionblue: why do i have a bad feeling about this

gingerinarmor added goldenknight to the chat

goldenknight: hi everybody

battalionblue: hi janai

battalionblue: whatever u do dont scroll up

gingerinarmor: scroll up

battalionblue: noooo

goldenknight: why not?

battalionblue: i hate u gren

gingerinarmor: no u dont uwu

bestcrownguard: why not scroll up?

bestcrownguard: ohhhh now i remember

battalionblue: ...ur scrolling up arent u

goldenknight: …

goldenknight: maybe

battalionblue: asdfghjkl frik ima go die now

battalionblue left the chat

goldenknight: aSDFGHJKL

finguistics: uhm janai? u ok?

goldenknight: do u think she actually meant it?

gingerinarmor: yup, definitely :)

dragonguard2: should we bring her back

dragonguard1: not till we get a confession out of janai

goldenknight: not in front of you people

bestcrownguard: hey whats wrong with us people

gingerinarmor: the important thing is that she admitted that there is something to confess

goldenknight: ur just going to bring her back on the chat if i say thats true

gingerinarmor: u... may or may not be right

whitecloak: ok which dragonguard is tiadrin and which is lain

dragonguard1: im tiadrin, which im surprised u didnt guess

tinker: how about we compromise?

goldenknight: if itll make gren stop screaming at me

tinker: tell her how u feel on a private chat

tinker: and give actual proof that u did

tinker: and we’ll stop pressuring u

bestcrownguard: that sounds awful, i enjoy watching her gay panic

goldenknight: shut up soren

gingerinarmor: fine but u have to give proof

goldenknight: fiiiiiine

gingerinarmor added battalionblue to the chat

battalionblue: REVENGE TIME

goldenknight: WAIT NOOOO

battalionblue: haha

goldenknight: wait how do u do a private chat

tinker: click on the private chat button and select someone

goldenknight (privately to battalionblue): um hi

battalionblue (privately to goldenknight): im waiting

goldenknight (privately to battalionblue): fork you

battalionblue (privately to goldenknight): ur cute when u swear

goldenknight (privately to battalionblue): humph

battalionblue (privately to goldenknight): u dont have to say anything if u dont want to

goldenknight (privately to battalionblue): thx

gingerinarmor: done yet?

goldenknight: ...yes

gingerinarmor: if amaya doesnt vouch for u u have to send a screenshot of the messages

battalionblue: ill vouch for her

battalionblue (privately to goldenknight): u owe me

gingerinarmor: YAYYY!

dragonguard1: congrats amaya!

tinker: :D

goldenknight: 0////0

goldenknight: y’all are a bunch of idiots

goldenknight left the chat

whitecloak: so ig u have a gf now?

battalionblue: asdfghjkl;

finguistics: its 1 am guys

dragonguard2: ima sleep now

dragonguard1: same

battalionblue: byeeeeeeeeee  
-oOo-  
7:00 AM Saturday  
guywithachain: anyone awake?

whitecloak: yup

tinker: sadly

bestcrownguard was renamed to katollestmountain

katollestmountain: hey pplssss

guywithachain: its 7 am and ur already hyper

katollestmountain: its all thanks to claudia’s hot brown morning potion

katollestmountain: and im not hyper

whitecloak: soren, dont drink dark magic

katollestmountain: its just boiled beans

whitecloak: …….thats just coffee

guywithachain: so opeli what are u doing up?

whitecloak: work

gingerinarmor: my phone is blowing up, wtf is going on

katollestmountain: go back to sleep gren

gingerinarmor: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

gingerinarmor added goldenknight to the chat

goldenknight: *yawn*

whitecloak: hi

tinker: wtf are y’all doing up at 7 am on a saturday

goldenknight: i could ask u the same thing ethari

tinker: runaan woke me up T^T

guywithachain: haha 

katollestmountain: u ppl are weird

whitecloak: i beg to differ

katollestmountain: suuuuure

tinker: gren can u add runaan

gingerinarmor: sure why not

gingerinarmor added braidsword to the chat

braidsword: ethari u know im right here right?

tinker: i know

dragonguard2: hi guys

whitecloak: hi tiadrin

dragonguard2: actually im lain

whitecloak: damn it

guywithachain: *gasp*

dragonguard2: *gasp* x2

tinker: *gasp*

braidsword: *gasp*

whitecloak: ?

guywithachain: WHO ARE U AND WHAT HAVE U DONE WITH OPELI

whitecloak: i can swear if i want to

katollestmountain: u can but u dont normally

whitecloak: thank you, soren, for the clarification

katollestmountain: ur welcome!

katollestmountain: ...wait was that sarcasm?

guywithachain: yup

tinker: gtg

braidsword: same

dragonguard2: bye dudes

goldenknight: bye

battalionblue: hi everybody i just woke up

goldenknight: lucky

goldenknight: u got to sleep in

battalionblue: not really

goldenknight: ive been awake since dawn

battalionblue: oh poor you, magic sun elf magic must be sO hArD tO dEaL wItH

goldenknight: eye roll

guywithachain: look guys i hate to interrupt but some of us are trying to have conversations without hearing your incessant flirting

goldenknight: what the hell

battalionblue: haha

whitecloak: *audible sigh*

katollestmountain: i stand by what i said

katollestmountain: y’all are weird

gingerinarmor: since when does the small one get to insult people

katollestmountain: i am not small

battalionblue: soren you’re half as old as most of the people here, i think that makes u small

battalionblue: no offense

katollestmountain: sulk

goldenknight: does anyone want to get bubble tea at lunch today?

battalionblue: ill go

battalionblue: where and when?

guywithachain: ill go too

whitecloak: same

tinker: now we just have to get kazi and gren on board and itll be a triple date!

gingerinarmor: asdfghjkl wat

gingerinarmor: first of all kazi and i arent dating

gingerinarmor: and secondly, ethari i thought u were gone

tinker: i was

whitecloak: just a double date

whitecloak: kazi and gren, and amaya and janai

guywithachain: what she said

gingerinarmor: again: we are not dating

gingerinarmor: but you two are

guywithachain: no we’re not

whitecloak: gren we actually have proof u like kazi

gingerinarmor: i never said i didn’t like them, just that we weren’t dating

battalionblue: so you do like them

gingerinarmor: asdfghjkl stop it

gingerinarmor: wait what proof

battalionblue: https://drunkgrenthisisnotalink 

gingerinarmor: why would you even record that

battalionblue: for blackmail uwu

gingerinarmor: why am i not surprised

goldenknight: when is this from? its hilarious

battalionblue: about a month ago, give or take

battalionblue: he was super drunk 

goldenknight: i think i remember that

whitecloak: wow gren

whitecloak: didnt know u had that in u

battalionblue: tell kazi!

gingerinarmor: no

battalionblue: if u dont ill send them the video, if u do ill delete the message its in

gingerinarmor: …

gingerinarmor: i dont have much of a choice do i

goldenknight: nope

gingerinarmor: well theyre not here yet so i cant

finguistics: hey guys

goldenknight: speak of the devil

katollestmountain: what devil?

finguistics: i think thats an old saying

gingerinarmor: hi kazi!

finguistics: hello

gingerinarmor: so um we’re meeting at a bubble tea place today

gingerinarmor: do you want to come?

finguistics: ofc! ^v^

battalionblue: shipping intensifies

whitecloak: intense intensifying intensifies

battalionblue: good one

finguistics: asdfghjklsverufngvyrtielmscuxr

tinker: um guys i think u broke kazi

finguistics: sugnhrcegitsmru

katollestmountain: why would people speak of devils anyway

guywithachain: you’re not the brightest are you

katollestmountain: nope!

guywithachain: go figure

battalionblue: when and where are we meeting

goldenknight: the bubble tea shop is on 12th and wilshire. its called boba tea & me

goldenknight: we should meet at around noon

battalionblue: cool

battalionblue deleted 7 messages

finguistics: what did u delete?

battalionblue: random spam gren sent ;)

finguistics: ...ok?

katollestmountain: i sad

finguistics: why are you sad

katollestmountain: bc im the only single person on this chat

battalionblue: i might know someone who you would get along with

katollestmountain: really?

battalionblue: yup

finguistics: im single

gingerinarmor: me too

guywithachain: same

whitecloak: im also single 

katollestmountain: im the only person who is not in denial of their relationship is what i meant 

battalionblue: haha burn

goldenknight: soren i think aanya is rubbing off on you 

finguistics: it appears so

battalionblue: nyx can come to the boba place but only for like five minutes 

katollestmountain: nyx?

battalionblue: the friend I wanted to introduce you to 

katollestmountain: cool

guywithachain: what he said

-oOo-  
2:00 PM Saturday  
guywithachain: that was more fun than i expected

whitecloak: ur just antisocial

guywithachain: am not

katollestmountain: im in love <3

battalionblue: lol

katollestmountain: nyx is ✨amazing✨

battalionblue: i can give u her email if u want

katollestmountain: OMG YES

battalionblue: nyxelia@skymail.com

katollestmountain: thank you!!!

goldenknight: that was fun, did you enjoy your bubble tea?

battalionblue: yup! thx!

gingerinarmor: i had fun

gingerinarmor: how about you kazi?

finguistics: i enjoyed it

tinker: sorry runaan and i couldnt make it

dragonguard1: sounds like y’all had fun

whitecloak: yep

battalionblue: *gasp*

whitecloak: ?

battalionblue: i didnt know you were capable of fun ;)))

whitecloak: im not boring ok???

battalionblue: i know, opeli

battalionblue was renamed to weapons-grade

weapons-grade: do u like my username?

gingerinarmor: be careful with that bread

whitecloak: haha

weapons-grade: its my shield now XD

goldenknight: is this some kind of inside joke?

weapons-grade: i accidentally left bread in the pantry of the Bantherlodge for a year

weapons-grade: it was super stale after, u could use it as a weapon lol

weapons-grade: thats how it originated

goldenknight: cool

weapons-grade: when i say weapons grade i mean it literally broke a rock

goldenknight: woa

weapons-grade was renamed to battalionblue

dragonguard1: i want that bread

gingerinarmor: you do NOT want to eat that

tinker: ill take your word for it

katollestmountain: hmmmm

whitecloak: soren, dont tell me you want to eat it

katollestmountain: i make no promises

whitecloak: *sigh*

guywithachain: what she said

dragonguard1: has anyone seen runaan?

tinker: hes at work

dragonguard1: k thx

tinker: why?

dragonguard1: idk just wondering

dragonguard2: we should all get boba again

battalionblue: i second the motion

goldenknight: agreed

gingerinarmor: i agree, and i know @finguistics does too

finguistics: yup

goldenknight: send a pic of yourself at this moment everybody

dragonguard2: why?

goldenknight: nvm

dragonguard1: ???

goldenknight: i said never mind

battalionblue: …

goldenknight: what

battalionblue: nothing

dragonguard2: um wat

goldenknight: idk

-oOo-  
3:00 AM Sunday  
battalionblue: anyone awake?

battalionblue: i cant sleep :(

tinker: amaya stfu its 3am

battalionblue: well ur awake

tinker: i wish i wasnt

dragonguard1: y’all woke me up

dragonguard1: amaya u owe me chocolate

battalionblue: why me and not ethari

dragonguard1: u texted first

battalionblue: and im not sorry for it

dragonguard1: ima sleep now

tinker: good idea

katollestmountain: hey dont leave

battalionblue: soren why are you still awake

katollestmountain: because ibis kept me up >:[

battalionblue: that sucks

katollestmountain: ikr

battalionblue: can i add sarai?

tinker: idc just let me sleep

dragonguard1: shut off ur phone

tinker: k bye

tinker: *disappears in cloud of smoke*

battalionblue added queenofkatolis to the chat

katollestmountain: long live the queen

queenofkatolis: greetings

battalionblue: ello

queenofkatolis: who here is awake

katollestmountain: me

battalionblue: me

dragonguard1: im here

battalionblue: i thought u were asleep

braidsword: me

dragonguard1: nope

queenofkatolis: why did nobody add me sooner

braidsword: *shrug*

queenofkatolis: did u kill @themagmatitan without me???

battalionblue: sarai, i know u dislike killing internet people, but he was being a homophobic jerk to annika and neha

braidsword: SURPRISING NOBODY

battalionblue: he needed to be stopped

queenofkatolis: oki that makes sense

braidsword: wait what did he say

battalionblue: he said things that i refuse to repeat

battalionblue: and u know me

battalionblue: i don’t often refuse to say things

katollestmountain: truth

braidsword: y’all sure u killed him enough?

battalionblue: we could have killed him more ig

queenofkatolis: i looked on the account

queenofkatolis: he totally deserved the zapping

battalionblue: yup

braidsword: agreed

dragonguard1: just to be clear, everybody on this chat is either a member or an ally of the lgbtq community? 

dragonguard1: if not im gonna need a taser

battalionblue: of course

battalionblue: you dare question my loyalty???? >:[

queenofkatolis: amaya we all know ur gay af, tia was not talking to u

dragonguard1: IM TIADRIN. IS IT HARD TO TYPE 4 LETTERS MORE??? MY NAME. IS NOT. TIA!!!

queenofkatolis: sorry :/

dragonguard1: just pls dont call me tia

katollestmountain: sorry i fell asleep

katollestmountain: what did i miss?

battalionblue: do u swear allegiance to the rainbow flag

katollestmountain: i already did???

braidsword: ?

dragonguard1: ooh spill

queenofkatolis: stfu tiadrin he doesnt have to tell us anything

katollestmountain: no its ok

katollestmountain: im poly and pan

katollestmountain: i thought i was being super obvious lol

dragonguard1: cool!

queenofkatolis: VIRTUAL GROUP HUG

braidsword: nuuuu

queenofkatolis: there is no escape

finguistics: everybody is awake already?

battalionblue: i didnt go to sleep in the first place

queenofkatolis: hi kazi

finguistics: hello

dragonguard1: amaya go to sleep

battalionblue: nope!

queenofkatolis: zym is sick so ez is making me take care of him

battalionblue: need me to babysit?

queenofkatolis: no its ok

dragonguard1: i want to babysit zym :D

queenofkatolis: at this rate theres gonna be a mob of dragon lovers outside of my house

dragonguard1: thats literally my job

battalionblue: fair

braidsword: where is everybody rn?

battalionblue: at the dojo i own, trying to tire myself out

queenofkatolis: babysitting zym

braidsword: in the Silvergrove, doing the entry ritual

battalionblue: so youre doing ballet at 4 am?

braidsword: it is not ballet

braidsword: it is a magical test of agility and grace

battalionblue: ballet

braidsword: humph

finguistics: im in the Lux Aurea Public Library

queenofkatolis: at 4 am?????

finguistics: im a part-time librarian, so i have the key

dragonguard1: outside of sarais house demanding to see zym

queen: wtf how did u get my address

dragonguard1: u dont want to know

queenofkatolis: get inside its freezing out there

battalionblue: ok so yall know the concrete pole in the dojo right?

finguistics: the one wrapped in a mat?

battalionblue: yup

battalionblue: so i may have accidentally broken it????

battalionblue: just a crack tho

braidsword: UM WUT

finguistics: just use paint, nobody will know

braidsword: how tf did you break the pole 

braidsword: and how are u texting while attacking things

braidsword: also its 4 am so why do u even have enough energy to practice martial arts

battalionblue: i kicked the pole

battalionblue: coffee

queenofkatolis: amaya, i respect your choices, but WHY TF WERE YOU DRINKING COFFEE AT MIDNIGHT

battalionblue: bc why not

queenofkatolis: …

braidsword: im dead

dragonguard1: ???

dragonguard1: runaan, explain

braidsword: for some reason my lotus is gone

queenofkatolis: ???

battalionblue: ^

dragonguard1: why do u have a lotus?

dragonguard1: i thought you retired???

katollestmountain: ...wait how did you break the pole???

battalionblue: i kicked it

katollestmountain: teach meeee

queenofkatolis: soren, no

katollestmountain: why not???

battalionblue: i have broken about 7 different bones while training

battalionblue: it was not pleasant

katollestmountain: oh

battalionblue: yupppp

finguistics: which bones?

battalionblue: um

finguistics: sorry

battalionblue: 2 finger bones, my left arm, my toe, my other toe, and other bones that i dont remember

finguistics: ack

katollestmountain: um ouch?

dragonguard1: agreed

braidsword: ok nvm it was just the janitor

battalionblue: ?

braidsword: the person who took my lotus

katollestmountain: lotus?

braidsword: sighhhhh

katollestmountain: ima sleep now

dragonguard1: same

finguistics: zzzzz

braidsword: ok me too

battalionblue: hmph

queenofkatolis: night guys

battalionblue: ILL NEVER SLEEP

finguistics: yes you will

battalionblue: neverrrrrrrrrr

finguistics: good night ^v^  
-oOo-  
8:30 AM Tuesday  
goldenknight: hello!

battalionblue: what time is it

goldenknight: 8:30

goldenknight: its time for breakfast, get out of bed

battalionblue: you didn’t have to make breakfast

gingerinarmor: waaaaait

gingerinarmor: amaya did you….???

goldenknight: stfu

queenofkatolis: when did gren turn evil he used to be an innocent cinnamon roll T^T

guywithachain: lol

gingerinarmor: haha i knew it

battalionblue: its too early to argue

goldenknight: well thats because you stayed up so late

gingerinarmor: what were you doing up so late? >:)

goldenknight: she was playing minecraft

battalionblue: nope. sorry but no. i dislike minecraft. 

goldenknight: dammit

gingerinarmor: ha! i caught you!

gingerinarmor: so what were you actually doing? >:3

battalionblue: oh look pancakes are ready

battalionblue: bye!!!

goldenknight: bye

gingerinarmor: well now i know you have something to hide

goldenknight: LALALALA NOT LISTENING

guywithachain: hi people

guywithachain: amaya are you at janais house???

gingerinarmor: they are both avoiding answering that question

guywithachain: havent they only been dating for like a week

gingerinarmor: yes

guywithachain: lesbians amirite

gingerinarmor: yep

goldenknight: once again, we are not dating

battalionblue: you really gonna try and pull that one again?

goldenknight: i thought you were on my side

battalionblue: nope! ;)

gingerinarmor: lol

battalionblue: gren if you dont stop i will send the link

gingerinarmor: oh no

gingerinarmor: not the link

gingerinarmor: ok i take it back ill shut up now

battalionblue: good, good

guywithachain: amaya’s recipe for success: blackmail people until they shut up

battalionblue: it works very well

gingerinarmor: that video is my one weakness

goldenknight: haha

whitecloak: wow nobody has used this chat in so long

whitecloak: its probably full of spiderwebs

battalionblue: its been two days 

guywithachain: spiders make webs really quickly my dudes

gingerinarmor: *gets broom*

gingerinarmor: *refuses to kill spiders bc all life is precious*

guywithachain: um

gingerinarmor: *drops broom on head*

katollestmountain: IM AWAKE :D

queenofkatolis: can everybody please stop overdosing on coffee

katollestmountain: NOOOOO

queenofkatolis: waaait

battalionblue: that is never a good sign

katollestmountain: ?

queenofkatolis: i challenge you to a duel

battalionblue: i accept

katollestmountain: ...what is going on

whitecloak: what type of duel?

queenofkatolis: GIF BATTLE!!!!!

battalionblue: loser has to do any dare?

queenofkatolis: deal

gingerinarmor: 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!!!

guywithachain: i have questions

battalionblue: 

queenofkatolis: 

battalionblue: 

queenofkatolis: 

whitecloak: ???

battalionblue: 

queenofkatolis: 

battalionblue: 

queenofkatolis: 

battalionblue: 

queenofkatolis: 

battalionblue: 

queenofkatolis: 

battalionblue: 

katollestmountain: can i join?

gingerinarmor: not if you value your life :D

queenofkatolis: 

battalionblue: 

queenofkatolis: 

battalionblue: 

battalionblue: 

queenofkatolis: 

battalionblue: 

queenofkatolis: 

battalionblue: 

queenofkatolis: ok ok you win

battalionblue: WOOT

battalionblue: you know the rules

whitecloak: i have no idea what just happened

guywithachain: join the club

gingerinarmor: they gif battled

katollestmountain: those gifs were weird

goldenknight: you should save the dare

battalionblue: ok thats a good idea

queenofkatolis: answer me honestly tho: 

queenofkatolis: are you or are you not at janais house

battalionblue: no

queenofkatolis: and being right outside the door does not count

battalionblue: im in my apartment ;)

queenofkatolis: okay

katollestmountain: why cant i join the battle

gingerinarmor: its a death match. if you lost the first time you tried it would not be pretty.

katollestmountain: :0

queenofkatolis: is anyone else in your apartment >:)

battalionblue: other than the dog?

queenofkatolis: yes, other than the dog

gingerinarmor: i want pet doggo

battalionblue: no i do not

queenofkatolis: -. . -.

goldenknight: why does it matter anyway

battalionblue: sarai i dare you to stop asking all these questions

queenofkatolis: nuuuuu

goldenknight: haha

gingerinarmor: but i can still ask them :D

battalionblue: yes but i have the link

gingerinarmor: T^T

katollestmountain: i have a sword :D

whitecloak: ????

battalionblue: UM

katollestmountain: im at the halloween store buying a costume

katollestmountain: ima be a knight and idc if im too old

gingerinarmor: btw im hosting a halloween party does anyone want to come? also you can never be too old for halloween :)

katollestmountain: ill go :)

whitecloak: why not

battalionblue: same

goldenknight: ok

queenofkatolis: ^

gingerinarmor: ok cool :)

-oOo-

12:00 PM Tuesday  
battalionblue: help

battalionblue: i cant cook

battalionblue: shit that did not work

queenofkatolis: pro tip: REMEMBER TO FLIP EGGS INSTEAD OF JUST LEAVING THEM IN THE PAN WITH THE HEAT ON HIGH

dragonguard1: rip sarais kitchen

battalionblue: the smoke alarm just lit up. i have never been more glad to be deaf

dragonguard1: rip sarais ears also

dragonguard1: f in the chat

tinker: f

battalionblue: f (u)

goldenknight: f and also wtf

gingerinarmor: im sure youll learn how to cook someday! :)

battalionblue: i plan to make microwave dinners and toast for the rest of my life thank you very much

queenofkatolis: lol

dragonguard1: my thoughts exactly

finguistics: amaya thats college in one sentence

queenofkatolis: when amaya read that she started laughing like a maniac and dropped her phone

battalionblue: AND THEN CAUGHT IT AGAIN

queenofkatolis: yes, after doing a weird juggly reflex thing

battalionblue: im still dying laughing

queenofkatolis: it sounds weird lol

battalionblue: i know

goldenknight: wait how does that work

battalionblue: it doesnt

tinker: XD

goldenknight: …

tinker: also runaan says its still not ballet

battalionblue: mAgIcAl TeSt oF aGiLiTy aNd GrAcE

battalionblue: no diss but it looks like ballet

tinker: who the heck even says no diss anymore

battalionblue: you live in a fucking tree dont kinkshame

tinker: truth

goldenknight: lol

dragonguard1: *dies laughing*

queenofkatolis: ok guys no arguing

tinker: i wasnt offended its fine and i probably shouldnt make fun of her typing

battalionblue: ya its fine

dragonguard1: yall were just spitting straight facts

gingerinarmor: nobody here is straight lmao

goldenknight: truth

goldenknight: wait what about opeli and corvus though?

whitecloak: um. what happened to your gaydar??? 

tinker: wait so you and corvus arent actually dating?

whitecloak: no??? im dating fareeda???

battalionblue: what the actual fuck. im happy for you but when did this happen.

whitecloak: yesterday

guywithachain: yall thought we were straight lmao

battalionblue: says the guy who thought gren and i were dating

whitecloak: what.

dragonguard1: YOU WHAT. when i saw that i dropped my phone

guywithachain: I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT

battalionblue: yeah well

gingerinarmor: what tiadrin said

tinker: ^

guywithachain: I WAS BEING DUMB OKAY

guywithachain: AND I ONLY THOUGHT THAT FOR LIKE A WEEK

battalionblue: pfft i remember a month of random awkwardness

goldenknight: i thought the same thing for about an hour until i saw the pride pin on her backpack

whitecloak: same

queenofkatolis: oh i knew she was gay since she was born lol

battalionblue: breaking news: newborn child emits gay energy so strongly that her sister notices immediately

queenofkatolis: lol

tinker: i have functioning gaydar thank you very much

gingerinarmor: well we have also made mistakes

whitecloak: true

whitecloak: like calling me straight :[

gingerinarmor: ye sorry bout that

whitecloak: its fine, i dont care

battalionblue: how did u and fareeda get together tho i knew u were friends but i had no idea

whitecloak: several months of well hidden mutual pining

guywithachain: thought so

battalionblue: lol oof

guywithachain: 

battalionblue: *flips off*

goldenknight: um

battalionblue: well i finally fucking cooked something

queenofkatolis: i helped

guywithachain: is that code for did all the work

queenofkatolis: mayhaps

battalionblue: lol

whitecloak: i have to go

battalionblue: ok cya

queenofkatolis: bye!

gingerinarmor: ^.^

dragonguard1: ok who’s going to stalk her 

dragonguard1: corvus?

guywithachain: u guys shes still here

whitecloak: -_- 

guywithachain: e x a c t l y

whitecloak: fine, if you must know, i’m going to buy food

whitecloak: and no i will not buy you ice cream

finguistics: :( but i have exams

gingerinarmor: ill buy ice cream <:(

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! if you want you can read my main fic, How the Fire Princess Stole Christmas! it's a grinch/ATLA mashup, featuring azutara! stay safe and sane!!!


End file.
